100 Acre Wood
The 100 Acre Wood is an optional world based on the fictional locale of author A. A. Milne and Disney's twenty-second animated feature, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It is notable in both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II as a "world within a world" because it is entered through a book in Traverse Town and Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden, respectively. The world takes the form of a magical book located in Merlin's house. As Sora collects Torn Pages, new areas of the 100 Acre Wood become available as the story is retold. It appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and, maybe, in the new Kingdom Hearts Coded of 2009. When Sora enters the book, he lands on a version of the flat map of the 100 Acre Wood. Classic locations such as Pooh and Piglet's House appear as well as the Muddy Path and Spooky Cave. In each location is usually a minigame with prizes which help Sora on his journey. Setting Kingdom Hearts The 100 Acre Wood takes slightly different forms in each game. The first area opened in Kingdom Hearts is the Empty Meadow, where Sora meets Winnie the Pooh. Going to Pooh's House from there both progresses the story and allows Sora to meet Owl, who reappears throughout the world to explain the rules of each mini-game. The first area to open up is the Hunny Tree, which introduces Piglet, and the second is Rabbit's House, which allows Sora to meet both Rabbit and Tigger. In the Wood Hill, Sora rescues Eeyore, and in the Giant Pot area, Tigger is joined by Roo. Finally, the Muddy Path holds the last mini-game in which all of the friends are reunited and allows the 100 Acre Woods' Keyhole to be sealed. Kingdom Hearts II Kingdom Hearts II has a couple of the same locations, most notably Pooh and Rabbit's Houses, although the games there have changed and Rabbit's House is not available until the second Torn Page is found. In addition, Piglet's House has been added as the first mini-game location to open up. Kanga and Roo's House opens up at the third torn page, and the Spooky Cave at the fourth. The final area, Starry Hill will open when all five pages have been found and completes the repairs on Pooh's poor, abused book which was ripped by the Heartless. With Kanga, Gopher is the new character in this sequel. Story Kingdom Hearts The book is first given to Sora by Cid, near the beginning of the game, to give to Merlin, who tells Sora that there is a world within the book and he needs to collect torn pages throughout the worlds until he finds and seals the 100 Acre Wood's Keyhole. When Sora first goes into the book, he meets Winnie the Pooh who is the only one left in the book. Along the way, he finds and makes friends with each of the Wood's inhabitants with whom he plays a Christopher Robin-like role. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories This world is a memory, created in Castle Oblivion, of Sora's where he must help Pooh Bear find all his friends. Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II, Merlin moves to Hollow Bastion and takes the book with him. When Sora returns, he excitedly enters the book to check up on his friends. While he is greeting Pooh, he is suddenly ejected from the book as the Heartless try to steal it. During the battle to recover the book, it is damaged. Upon return, Sora finds Pooh with severe amnesia, unable to remember him and all of his other friends. Sora then continues to find Torn Pages which slowly restore Pooh's memory of his friends. Shortly after fully repairing the book, Sora admits that he has to leave again but reassures Pooh that they will always be in each other's hearts. Characters Image:Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh Image:Piglet.png|Piglet Image:Gopher.jpg|Gopher Image:Tigger.jpg|Tigger Image:Kanga.jpg|Kanga Image:RooKH.jpg|Roo Image:OwlKH2.jpg|Owl Image:Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore Image:Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit *Note: Lumpy the Heffalump and his mother have been confirmed to appear in a future game, probably Kingdom Hearts Coded. Mini-Games Kingdom Hearts Pooh's Hunny Hunt After Sora recieves the first Torn Page from Pongo and Perdita, in Traverse Town, the Hunny Tree area is opened up. When you enter, you meet a frightened Piglet who tries to run away from Sora. Pooh then introduces Sora and Piglet. The mini-game in this area is Pooh's Hunny Hunt. The point of the game is similar to the movie "Winnie the Pooh and the Hunny Tree". The objective is to guard Pooh from the bees as he flies up holding his balloon and collecting hunny. Block Tigger This mini game is set outside of Rabbit's House and is the second one in the game. This one is also among the hardest. When Sora arrives in the 100 Acre wood for the third time in the top left corner of the book a large tree appears this turns out to be Rabbit's house. Around the back Sora will speak to Pooh and Piglet. Then Sora goes into rabbits house where Rabbit tries to hide his last pot of honey from Pooh but to no avail. If you try to leave Rabbit's House Piglet comes rushing after Sora and says that something terrible has happened ! It turns out that Pooh has eaten so much honey he has got stuck trying to get out of Rabbit's house. Rabbit concludes that the only way to get him out of there is to give him some carrot juice. Unfortunately Tigger appears at just the wrong moment and decides seeming that his old jumping patch has disappeared he will use Rabbits garden instead. This is when the mini game starts. Tactics Tigger will start bouncing everywhere around the Vegetable Patch. Your main objective is to get underneath him before he can bury the carrots into the ground there is a very useful command that can get you right underneath Tigger called Rush but it can sometimes miss if you are not quick enough. To win you need to get at least 150 points. This mini game isn't that difficult if you use the rush command but if you are looking for a challenge don't use it. Pooh's Swing When you find the third Torn Page in Monstro, the Hill area is opened up. When Sora enters, Pooh]] and Piglet are playing Pooh Sticks when they see Eeyore floating down the river. As always, Eeyore doesn't know where his tail is. Pooh offers to help. He asks Sora to push him in the swing to look for the tail. This is the mini-game for this section. You must press the button at the correct time to push Pooh higher. Once Pooh gets high enough, he jumps off and lands on Eeyore's "House". It turns out that the tail was in Eeyore's "House"! Bouncing Once you gain the fourth Torn Page from Dr. Finkelstein's lab in Halloween Town, the Giant Pot area is opened. This area has 3 minigames in it compared to the other locations. The first is a game where you try to mimic the bouncing patterns of Tigger and Roo. The game is fairly straightforward. Tigger's Giant Pot This is the main mini-game in the Giant Pot Area. You can only play it once you complete the Bouncing mini-game. In this game, Tigger goes into the giant pot in the middle of the area. Sora's job is to hit the nuts that Tigger throws out of the pot back at it to shatter the pot. If you fall off of the stump you are on, you lose the game. Rare Nut Gathering This is more of a hunt-and-find mission than a mini-game. If you talk to Owl after completing Tigger's Giant Pot, he will tell you that he likes the rare nuts that grow in this area of the wood. He offers to give some rare items, as Defense Up, for each nut that is brought to him. Pooh's Muddy Path Once you find the last Torn Page in Ariel's Grotto in Atlantica, the Muddy Path area is opened. When you enter, you see Pooh walking in circles trying to find his friends. The mini-game objective is to find all of Pooh's friends within the time limit. Once you find them, a scene takes place on the Hill at night where Sora explains that he has to go. Pooh and his friends try to get him to stay, but he tells them that if the want to see them, they should just look in their hearts. Then we see Pooh's Book against a starry backround. The keyhole on the lock disappears and a picture of Sora, Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet walking down a road appears on the cover of the book with the words "Winnie the Pooh". Kingdom Hearts II A Blustery Rescue After you get the first Torn Page from the Disney Castle Library, Piglet's House is opened up. You can play the Blustery Day mini-game by talking to Piglet at his house. In this mini-game, you must fly from a balloon during a blustery storm. The Bluster has uprooted such objects as hunny pots, beehives, and tree stumps, also creating helpful tornadoes in its wake as well. What you must do, is whack at objects flying towards you, and collect Hunny. If you are hit with any sort of object, you will be penalizaed with Pooh falling from the Balloon, and being caught of a wind current for you to pick him up again. Without Pooh, you cannot collect hunny, much like in "hunny slide". At last, piglet will float on screen and you can press a reaction command to retreive him. Hunny Slider You play this mini-game by talking to Rabbit. In this minigame, your objective is to obtain as many droplets of "Hunny" as possible. If you hit an object and drop Pooh, you must use a reaction command to retreive him. This can be avoided only once with a grace that you receive from using a reaction command when Gopher comes into view. There are several different sections, one is a regular woodland area, another a jumble of words on a page, another a snowy mountain, and the last, a downhill slope. Balloon Bounce To play this mini-game, talk to Tigger at Kanga's house. In this mini-game, your objective is to bounce, using reaction commands, from the trampoline, to the balloons hovering above. Each balloon drops Hunny and increases your score, and the variation of how much Hunny you receive depends on the color and size of the balloon. You have three tries to get as high a score as possible. Each try is deducted every time you fall back onto the first level trampoline. The Expotition This Mini-game requires probably the most strategy out of all of the sequel mini-games. To start this mini-game, talk to Kanga in the cave mouth. What you must do is, with Roo, Piglet, Eeyore and Tigger, navigate your party through a booby-trapped cave filled with falling rocks, which can be avoided by halting your party at the right moment with a reaction command, Honey Bees, which you must whack with the keyblade to disperse, and slippery ice, which you should halt all movement on when it starts to shine. Your score in this game is based solely upon time, but with a catch. You must watch your partie's "courage bar", which decreases as time goes by and also when you fail to keep them out of danger. In the event your Courage bar decreaes, the party starts to run in all different directions, and you must calm them down using a reaction command. If you do not hurry and calm them down, characters will get out of sight and you must track them down to continue. The latter proveing much harder when Piglet or Roo run out of sight. You finish by approaching Pooh, who is always in the same crystal acolve in the cave. Honey Pot You can play this mini-game by talking to Pooh on the top of Starry Hill. It is played on Starry Hill, your main objective being to first gain enough power, which slides quickly up and down on a bar, and once your power is set, you will whirl around in a speed relative to the power bar, which gradullay decreases as you spin. A good idea would be to choose the right moment during the whirl to hit the hunny pot directly in the direction of the river. It is the last minigame that is played in this world in Kingdom Hearts II. It is a classic scene from the movie. Your main score is based upon how far the hunny pot is tossed. Torn Pages Torn Pages are, as the name suggests, pages that have been torn from the book, by the Heartless, and scattered throughout the various worlds. Each page corresponds to a certain minigame that can be played while visiting the main area of the world. Once all minigames have been completed, the heart of the "world" in the book will be locked. Only one of the torn pages, which is aquired via the storyline, is actually required in order to proceed with the game, the rest are strictly optional in terms of completing the game and are only needed if one wishes to unlock the hidden movie. Kingdom Hearts locations * Traverse Town : Rescue 51 dalmatians. * Agrabah : Dark Chamber in the Cave of Wonders. * Monstro : Chamber 6 in a chest * Halloween Town : The bookshelves in the Doctor's Lab. * Atlantica : Ariel's Grotto. Kingdom Hearts II locations * Disney Castle : The page can be found upon arriving at Disney Castle for the first time, it is found in a chest in the Library. * Pride Lands : Upon reuniting with Simba for the first time the second Torn Page can be located to the rear of the Oasis. * Radiant Garden : Just before The Battle of 1000 Heartless, this page can be found in the Crystal Fissure. * The Land of Dragons : In The Emperor's Throne Room. It can only be obtained after the fight with the Nobodies that Xigbar summons in the Antechamber (Second Visit). * Agrabah : During your second visit], it is located in the Ruins in the Tower where Jafar is supposed to be. Treasures Kingdom Hearts Regular * Mega-Ether * You can also occasionally get Potions and Ethers by uprooting Rabbit's carrots and cabbages. Gummis * Dispel-G - Hollow of the tree Pooh is standing under in the Giant Pot area. * Thunder-G - Lower branch under one of the Rare Nuts in the Giant Pot area. Synthesis * Mythril Shard x 4 * Mythril x 3 * Orichalcum x 2 Power-ups * AP Up x 2 * Defense Up * Power Up Special * Naturespark Kingdom Hearts II Synthesis * Mythril Gem x 2 * Mythril Stone * Mythril Crystal x 2 * Orichalcum Power-ups * AP Boost x 6 * Defense Boost * Magic Boost Recipes * Guard Recipe * Style Recipe Special * Cosmic Ring * Draw Ring * Sweet Memory * Orichalcum + (After completing the world) Trivia *A summon is gained from the 100 Acre Wood in both games. In the first, it is Bambi while in the second, Chicken Little is obtained. *Kanga and Gopher do not appear in the first game. Christopher Robin has yet to make an appearance, though it is speculated that Sora takes the role of Christopher Robin. *It is thought that the Wood will appear in the new Kingdom Hearts Coded, but it isn't very sure. *100 Acre Wood is one of the only three Disney-based worlds in the game where you do not fight alongside a protagonist. This is because Winnie the Pooh's entire world was created to be family friendly, so the world completely lacks violence. This is also the reason the only time you ever actually fight in the world is at the segment presented in End of the World from the original Kingdom Hearts game. Category: Worlds Category: Hundred Acre Wood